


A perspectiva de Sebastian

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, POV Outsider
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sebastian só queria impedir que Marco a machucasse.





	A perspectiva de Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sebastian's perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805580) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #016 - outsider point of view (perspectiva de um terceiro).

Sebastian era o único na nova equipe que sabia sobre a relação delas, o que fazia sentido já que era ele quem conhecia Arabela há mais tempo. Então, ele era o único que podia tentar afastar Marco de Arabela. Só estava tentando garantir que Arabela não iria perder um amigo por causa da inabilidade de Marco de ver o que estava bem na frente de seus olhos, o quão feliz e apaixonada Arabela estava. Isso podia afetar a equipe, mas acima de tudo, podia ferir Arabela. E ele não estava prestes a deixar sua amiga ser magoada por causa disso.


End file.
